Shotgun Lovers
by Rosie hater
Summary: Having been dumped by Kaiko a month ago, Kurama thinks Yusuke is in need of a new relationship. So he sets his best friend up with his cousin. Thing is... she doesn't like him on first impression simply because of her past experience with a certain hanyou
1. Meeting

_**Shotgun Lovers**_

_Kag X Yusuke_

_**Ch.1**__ – Meeting_

"Yusuke, you need to stop moping. Its been a month." A boy with bright red hair and green eyes looks over at his depressed friend.

"I know Kurama." A boy with black hair and green eyes mutters. "I just can't help it. I thought Kaiko loved me."

"there's someone out there for you. I know there is."

"I don't know Kurama, if Kaiko couldn't stand me –"

"Youko!" Something comes flying through the air and latches onto Kurama's back. They turn their hads to find a girl in jeans and a tank top with long black hair, deep brown eyes and a cheshire grin. "I have finally caught the elusive fox!" She laughs.

"Ah, Kagome, perfect timing." Kurama smiles. "Yusuke, meet my cousin. Yusuke was dumped by his life-long girlfriend a month ago and is still depressed. I know all about your past boyfriend crap and I think you guys would be perfect for each other."

"…Well knowing he's friends with you helps… but I don't know if I want to date a guy that's still attached to someone… I don't want to be broken again. Especially if its an unstable hanyou."


	2. Taming The Wild

_**Ch.2 –**__ Taming the Wild_

"What do you mean _unstable_?" Yusuke snaps at her. "You don't even know me!"

"I don't need to know you to tell what you are. Your aura tells me everything. But if you think you can hide something from me I'll just look at your soul." Kagome glares at him.

"Yusuke don't take out your anger on her. And Kagome, try to be more sensitive, him being part demon is one of the reasons why Keiko left him" Kurama breaks up their oncoming argument. "I'm going to check on my mother for a bit. You two try to get acquainted better." He leaves them in the park.

"Names Yusuke." The hanyou plops down on the grass, making himself comfortable.

"Kagome. I –"

"Hey there she is! Found you girlie!" A big dude with snot-green hair runs over with a bunch of friends. "We'll give you credit for getting this far, but boss wants you."

"What do I care?" She sticks her tongue out at them. "I don't want Blaz. He's a creep."

"We don't give a shit! He wants you and what boss wants he gets. If you wanna live on his turf you gotta live by his rules!" The lackeys surround her.

"Now wait just a damn minute." Yusuke pipes up, jumping to his fee. "Now this here is my turf and lucky for you guys, I'm having another shitty day. So if you guys don't scram I'm itching for a fight." But instead of listening they still try to grab Kagome. Much to Yusuke's surprise she manages to escape the fight circle, kicking a guy in the face. She makes a sound and he turns to find a fist aiming for his head. He catches it and punches the dude in the face, knocking him out for good.

**MOVEMENT – LINE –**

Kurama returns to find Kagome unconscious with no wounds and Yusuke conscious with many wounds, blood-stained grass around them. "What could you guys possibly have gotten yourselves into?"

"Well apparently Kagome lives in some goons' district and he sent his ugly thugs here to retrieve her. And most of that blood is from the lackeys. Your cousin puts up quite a fight for a girl."

"She would be better in a different setting. But why isn't she awake? Tell me _exactly_ what happened."

"One of them had a metal club, it was aimed for me but she took it. I tore my shirt to pieces to help stop the bleeding but something shocked me and wouldn't let me near her."

"That's because to her you are still a threat." Kurama sighs, picking Kagome up bridal-style with no ill effects. "Her miko powers ward off any potential threat, particularly demons. She's not very good at handling humans. Lets bring her home to rest and heal."

**MOVEMENT – LINE-**

Kagome wakes to find herself in her bed, in her apartment. "How the hell did I get here?" She gets up and walks out to the kitchen/living room to find Yusuke cussing as he tries to hold onto a hot bag of popcorn. "Well isn't that attractive." She sighs. " There is NO swearing in my home. What are you even doing here?"

"Kurama suggested bringing you here. He's going to get help and said to wait here and that you liked popcorn."

"… I do like popcorn…" Kagome is immediately eating out of the bowl in front of him. Shortly after, a look of complete happiness crosses her face. Her normal ears disappear and a soft pair of black fox ears appear on top of her head, a silky black fox tail emerges to swish playfully behind her. Yusuke is completely stunned about the transformation.

"Hot… I mean, I thought Kurama said you were a miko."

"Both." She hums, obviously not catching all of Yusuke's statement as she sticks more popcorn in her mouth. With her looks and reaction to a clearly well-loved food, Yusuke could only wish he was a piece of that buttery treat.


End file.
